


Felicidade Infinita

by LilyDahliaBloom



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, Yaoi, renga
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyDahliaBloom/pseuds/LilyDahliaBloom
Summary: Após a corrida não concluída entre Langa e Adam, suspeitas começam a surgir na mente do jovem e uma discussão pode fazer com que ele e seu amigo Reki mudem completamente a relação de amizade que possuem.Será que a descoberta pode estragar uma grande amizade ou os sentimentos reprimidos irão evoluir?
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Felicidade Infinita

**Author's Note:**

> Esse conto acontece imediatamente após o episódio 5 de SK8 the Infinity, de forma que possui alguns spoilers do episódio.  
> Espero que a história seja do seu agrado.  
> Desculpe por qualquer erro.  
> Boa leitura.

O céu noturno naquele momento possuía muitas estrelas visiveís, mas nenhum dos dois jovens estavam prestando atenção em como aquela noite estava bela.

Reki e Langa tinham conseguido despistar, por pouco, a viatura da polícia. Os dois se esconderam nas escadas perto da encosta, esperando as coisas se acalmarem. Foi quando o garoto percebeu que as ataduras do amigo ruivo tinham se soltado enquanto ele pilotava a moto.

"Você foi muito impulsivo" mesmo que a voz transparecesse sua calma habitual, enquanto tentava ajustar as ataduras do amigo de volta no lugar, por dentro, Langa sentia preocupação pelo que Reki tinha feito, ele nem ao menos deveria ter tentado pilotar a moto nas condições em que estava.

"Você que foi o impulsivo! O que foi aquela corrida?"questionou o ruivo, ainda sentindo um pouco de dor no braço enfaixado.

"Quando estava correndo com o Adam, achei que seria melhor ficar mais perto dele do que longe" respondeu com simplicidade.

"Então você fez um experimento?"

"Sim."

"Você..." o ruivo estava começando a se irritar. "E aquela promessa de que você não seria imprudente?"

"Desculpe" de fato, ele não queria deixar Reki mais preocupado do que ele já estava antes daquela corrida.

"Mas sabe" pela primeira vez naquela noite, Langa viu o alívio estampar os olhos do amigo. "Estou feliz que você esteja bem. Mas Langa, você tem que ficar longe dele."

"Entendo" concordou, não querendo prolongar mais esse assunto, mesmo que ainda sentisse uma certa inquietação em relação aquela corrida não concluída.

Depois da resposta de Langa, Reki pareceu voltar ao seu estado de animação normal. Afinal, Langa tinha acabado de correr contra o criador do S e saído ileso.

Pouco depois, eles conseguiram entrar em contato com Miya, que os acalmou dizendo que conseguiu se esconder da polícia com Shadow, Cherry e Joe, e que ele pegaria carona com eles até em casa. Ao menos agora eles sabiam que todos os amigos estavam bem e em segurança.

Quando estava prestes a guardar o celular no bolso, Langa sentiu-o vibrar mais uma vez, vendo o nome da mãe na tela, ele atendeu de uma vez, se preparando para o interrogatório que esperava receber da mãe.

"Oi filho, você já chegou em casa?"

"Ainda não mãe, estou voltando logo... espera, a senhora já não devia estar em casa a essa hora?" estranhou, quando ele tinha saído, a mãe ainda estava no expediente, mas naquele horário o esperado seria que ela já estivesse em casa.

"Me desculpe querido, por não avisar, mas acabei exagerando um pouco no happy hour com algumas colegas do trabalho e vou passar a noite na casa de uma amiga, já que perdi o último trem. Você vai ficar bem?"

"Ah vou sim mãe, não se preocupe."

"O Reki está com você?"

Já havia algum tempo que Langa tinha comentado com a mãe sobre Reki e em como os dois passavam o tempo juntos praticando skate.

"Está sim."

"Então veja se ele não gostaria de passar a noite lá em casa. Assim você não ficaria sozinho e como amanhã não tem aula, vocês não teriam se preocupar em acordar cedo" ela pareceu divagar um pouco "e eu ficaria melhor sabendo que não deixei meu filho sozinho..."

"Vou perguntar a ele."

"Certo querido. Até amanhã. E mande um oi para o Reki por mim."

"Ok. Até mais mãe" e desligou. "Reki, você quer passar a noite lá em casa?" como sempre, Langa foi direto.

O garoto de cabelos como neve falou ao amigo toda a conversa que teve com a mãe, além de acrescentar que como a casa dele era a mais próxima, ele poderia ajudá-lo a trocar as ataduras do braço, coisa que não conseguiria fazer sozinho sem acordar a mãe e as irmãs.

"E posso fazer algo para você comer" acrescentou Langa.

Esse argumento convenceu o ruivo, que mais do que depressa, mandou uma mensagem para a mãe avisando que ia passar a noite fora.

"É bom sua comida ser ótima."

Os dois voltaram com a moto, desta vez com Langa dirigindo. Não demorou muito para que chegassem na casa de Langa. Parando para pensar nisso, Reki deu-se conta de que Langa já tinha ido algumas vezes a casa dele, mas aquela era a primeira vez que ele conhecia a casa do amigo.

"Eu realmente não vou incomodar?"

"Pelo contrário, o fato de você estar aqui deve deixar a minha mãe mais feliz, já que ela não gosta de que eu fique isolado" ele respondeu ligando as luzes da casa. "Pode ficar à vontade, você deveria relaxar um pouco."

O ruivo se acomodou no sofá, enquanto observava o garoto de olhos azuis verificar os armários e a geladeira. Ele observou ao redor da sala, entre a decoração, ele viu algumas miniaturas de pranchas de snowboard. Aquilo parecia bem a cara dele. 

"Ei Reki, por você, está bom uma omelete?" Langa questionou, colocando um avental.

"Cara, estaria ótimo."

Foi quando o olhar de Reki recaiu sobre um porta-retrato. A mulher, a quem ele deduziu que fosse a mãe de Langa, um homem com um estilo estrangeiro sorria, o pai de Langa, enquanto tinha um dos braços segurando um prancha de snowboard ao lado de um menininho completamente agasalhado, em que era possível apenas ver os olhos azuis e algumas mechas de cabelo prateado que escapavam do gorro verde.

Reki sorriu diante da imagem, apesar de adorável, ele achou engraçado a forma como a prancha de snowboard que o pequeno Langa segurava era bem maior do que ele.

"Nossa Langa, você era tão fofinho quando era pequeno" disse Reki, zombando um pouco do amigo, ainda sorrindo para a foto. "Como você começou? Lembro que você disse que pratica desde os dois anos" comentou enquanto se aproximava da cozinha, vendo o amigo quebrando os ovos para a omelete.

"Minha mãe comentou comigo que foi uma ideia do meu pai. Parece que quando era pequeno, eu não possuía a mesma firmeza para andar que as crianças daquela idade tinham, então meu pai, que praticava snowboard, achou que a prancha poderia me ajudar a manter a firmeza nos pés e me ajudar a desenvolver equilíbrio."

"Nossa. Eu só comecei a andar de skate no ensino fundamental. Você praticou quase sua vida toda, isso é incrível."

"É, era sempre ótimo" comentou Langa colocando a omelete no prato para Reki.

"Você sente falta do snowboard?"

"Às vezes, por se algo que eu fazia com meu pai, então vem a saudade junto" os dois se sentaram a mesa.

"Entendo" Reki percebeu um pouco de tristeza no olhar do amigo ao tocar nesse assunto.

"Mas sabe, desde que comecei a aprender a andar de skate com você, tem sido bem divertido. A sensação boa que tive com o snowboard sempre volta."

Reki corou um pouco diante da expressão de contentamento que Langa lhe dirigia. O ruivo então decidiu atacar a comida que estava na sua frente. Após a primeira mordida, o sabor da comida o atingiu em cheio.

"Nossa Langa!!" gemeu Reki em puro contentamento. "Você cozinha muito bem" ele já estava colocando mais comida dentro da boca.

Os dois continuaram conversando sobre amenidades enquanto comiam, com Reki devorando tudo com grande vontade.

Após o jantar, Langa emprestou algumas roupas confortáveis para Reki usar durante a noite.

Como prometido, Langa trocou as ataduras do braço e da cabeça de Reki. Dizendo para ele ficar à vontade, ele também foi atrás de uma roupa confortável, enquanto Reki se sentou na cama.

"Reki, estive pensando..." começou Langa enquanto colocava uma camisa. "Nesses casos, o que acontece depois que a polícia aparece no S?"

"Hum" estranhou o ruivo, que estava observando Langa se trocar e de repente tinha ficado meio aéreo. "O que quer dizer?"

"Qual é o procedimento para esses casos? As corridas ficam paradas por quanto tempo?" Langa questionou, parecendo refletir sobre isso. "Nunca vi ninguém na mina preocupado com a chegada da polícia nas vezes em que estive lá antes."

"Porque isso nunca aconteceu antes" o ruivo deu de ombros, como se não achasse grande coisa. "A polícia nunca realiza patrulhas ou coisas do tipo nas noites que têm corrida ou quando as pistas ficam abertas durante o dia. Quando Adam fundou o S ele deve ter levado isso em consideração, afinal, vai um monte de gente para aquela região de noite, seria fácil as autoridades suspeitarem de algo."

Langa de repente parou. Um pensamento passando pela mente, mas aquilo não poderia ser possível... Já que tinha todo esse esquema de sigilo e segurança em relação ao S, por que, naquela noite, dentre todas as noites, a polícia tinha aparecido? 

A não ser que alguém tivesse falado alguma coisa para a polícia.

"Então por que apareceram esta noite?"

Reki percebeu uma mudança na voz do amigo, que tinha ficado mais tensa e nervosa, bem distante do que é normalmente. O ruivo não conseguia ver a expressão de Langa, por ele estar de costas, mas se visse, ficaria surpreso com o que estava estampado ali. Um misto de irritação associada a um sentimento de medo, que ainda guardava uma ponta de esperança, desejando estar completamente errado.

"N-não sei. Pode ter sido apenas coincidência" tentou desconversar Reki, percebendo tarde que havia falado demais.

"Reki" Langa o chamou ficando agora de frente com o ruivo, olhando por cima, mirando em seus olhos dourados. Havia ali uma intensidade que jovem de cabelos ruivos dificilmente via no amigo canadense. "Me diga que não foi você" implorou Langa. "Olhe para mim e diz que não foi você que revelou a polícia a localização da corrida hoje."

Reki não sabia o que fazer. Ele imaginava que alguém poderia descobrir o que ele havia feito, ele só não esperava que isso fosse acontecer tão rápido ou que o próprio Langa seria aquele que o questionaria.

O ruivo mantinha o olhar nas irís cristalinas, querendo mais do que tudo ser capaz de negar, de mentir, de dizer que não tinha nada relacionado com o surgimento da polícia naquela noite. Que tudo fora apenas uma falta de sorte. Só que algo naquele olhar o impedia de mentir, mesmo que fosse para Reki salvar a própria vida ou a amizade que tinha com Langa.

"Desculpe" foi tudo o que Reki conseguiu responder.

Langa demorou um tempo para absorver o que a resposta de Reki implicava, mas quando a verdade o atingiu, o rosto dele foi tomado pela perplexidade e pela ira.

"Reki... Como você pôde?!"

"Eu que acabei colocando você nessa situação. Então eu tinha que te tirar dela, de um jeito ou de outro" ele respondeu com simplicidade, também se colocando de pé.

"Correr contra Adam pode ter sido uma das condições da aposta, mas a escolha de correr ou não ainda era minha. Não sua."

"Eu sei, só que..."

Langa começou a andar em círculos, tentando extravasar um pouco todos os sentimentos negativos que sabia que essa conversa traria.

"Depois de desafiar Adam; Joe e Miya o aconselharam a desistir, mas você foi em frente mesmo assim" o jovem de cabelos prateados o lembrou.

"Mas naquele momento eu não tinha ideia de quão louco ele era" Reki retrucou, também começando a perder pouco a pouco a paciência.

"E no fim, você se machucou" apontou Langa para os curativos no braço e na cabeça que ainda marcavam o corpo do amigo. "E não pude fazer nada. Como pode esperar que eu ficasse parado depois disso? Além de que você já parou para pensar o que acontece se alguém mais descobre o que você fez?! Você pode ser expulso do S."

Reki não esperava que, no meio de toda a frustração que Langa sentiria, o amigo de cabelos claros ainda poderia se preocupar com a situação dele em relação ao S.

"Isso não me importa" respondeu Reki sério.

E aquela afirmação era verdadeira, constatou Reki ao parar para pensar. Para ele, a segurança e bem-estar de Langa era bem mais importante. Não suportaria ver uma pessoa que ele gosta se machucar e depois deixar o skate de lado, como aconteceu antes com o amigo de infância. Ainda mais, que esse cenário envolvendo Langa, parecia infinitamente pior para Reki, talvez por conta dos sentimentos que desenvolveu. 

"Desde que te conheci eu percebi o quão animado pelo skate você é, o modo como você fala sobre tudo que é relacionado a isso, como fica feliz, como pode dizer que não se importa com o fato de ser expulso do S?" aquilo não fazia sentido para Langa.

"Eu não queria que você se machucasse! Não queria correr o risco de que algo ruim acontecesse com você!" disse o ruivo, a ponto de explodir.

"Mas por que tudo isso?! Vale a pena você correr o risco de perder uma das coisas que o faz bem, que pode torná-lo o melhor, apenas para me impedir de correr e evitar que eu me machuque?"

"Sim!!!" gritou Reki devolvendo o olhar irritado para Langa. "Vale muito a pena! E pode ter certeza de que faria tudo de novo, se necessário!"

Langa respirou fundo, realmente não queria perder a calma, afinal Reki era o seu melhor amigo, mesmo que o próprio Langa tivesse sentimentos mais profundos do que amizade para com o ruivo, ele não queria discutir dessa forma.

Mas ainda queria compreender as razões por trás das ações.

"O que o fez pensar que poderia tomar essa atitude sem falar comigo, quando você mesmo foi teimoso, para começar?"

"Porque você é importante para mim!! Você se tornou a minha felicidade!" respondeu Reki sem pensar nas palavras que saiam da sua boca. "Não iria suportar ver a pessoa que passei a gostar se machucar dessa forma."

Demorou um pouco para os dois se darem conta do que aquela afirmação implicava. Nenhum falava nada. Cada um ficou calado, com milhões de pensamentos a rodarem a cabeça.

Reki estava preocupado com ele não apenas por ele ser seu amigo, mas por ter sentimentos mais profundos do que apenas amizade?! Refletiu Langa. Era verdade que Reki era a pessoa de quem Langa mais se aproximou desde que chegou ao Japão. Na verdade desde sempre, ele pensou. Nunca antes ele se aproximou tanto de alguém, que não era da família, dessa forma tão insana.

Já ruivo, ao se dar conta do que havia acabado de confessar, tentava a todo custo conter as lágrimas que queimavam seus olhos. Não acreditava que aguentaria ver Langa todo acabado depois de uma corrida contra Adam, mas deu-se conta naquele momento, que o pior mesmo seria se Langa nunca mais quisesse olhar na cara dele novamente depois dessa confissão.

Os dois permaneciam parados, um diante do outro, avaliando as próximas atitudes.

"Langa, você pode falar alguma coisa?! Qualquer coisa" pediu Reki após ao que pareceram horas de silêncio, reunindo toda coragem, achando que seria melhor levar o duro golpe de uma vez do que ficar naquela agonia silenciosa.

"Sabe que tenho um pouco de dificuldade para me expressar" começou Langa, com a voz um pouco mais suave. "Me sinto um pouco furioso com o que você vez. Percebia que você se preocupava comigo todas as vezes que pedia para que eu não corresse contra Adam, mas você não devia ter feito isso."

Reki ainda fixava o olhar no chão, sem coragem de erguer o rosto, uma atitude muito diferente da personalidade dele, que seguia em frente e aceitava todo e qualquer desafio com energia e determinação; mas estava sendo muito grato por Langa não ter levantado a voz para ele em nenhum momento, se algo assim acontecesse, com certeza desabaria.

"Mas agora, isso não importa para mim no momento."

Aquilo pegou o ruivo de surpresa, fazendo com que erguesse o rosto apenas pela pura curiosidade.

"Não importa?"

"Não agora. Para mim o mais importante é tentar compreender o que você disse sobre gostar de mim. O japonês é um idioma complicado, em que uma simples palavra pode ter várias interpretações..."

Langa foi se aproximando de Reki, mas o ruivo por sua vez, de maneira inconsciente, começou a recuar para trás.

"Você vai me dizer o que o seu 'gostar' significa, Reki?" avançava Langa a cada passo que Reki recuava.

Para Reki, a atitude do garoto de cabelos claros era tão fora do normal, mas ao mesmo tempo bem intenso. De tão focado em Langa, ele só percebeu que chegou no limite do cômodo, quando suas costas encostaram na parede.

"Er... você... quer..."

"Que me explique o seu 'gostar'. Sobre isso não quero cometer nenhum engano ou erro de interpretação."

Reki estava pasmado, mas ao olhar para as irís azuladas, ele percebeu que não havia margem para desculpas ou para tentar fugir da situação com piadas. Ele teria que falar. E sério.

Não era dessa forma que ele queria se abrir sobre os próprios sentimentos para com Langa, mas, ele tentou pensar de forma positiva, talvez fosse melhor do que continuar guardando para si esses sentimentos.

Mesmo não tendo para onde fugir, Langa ainda respeitava seu espaço pessoal, não avançando mais, apenas encarando Reki com emoções que o ruivo não conseguia traduzir totalmente, já que nunca antes tinha se dado conta de que Langa poderia olhar daquela forma para alguém.

Reki tentou controlar o nervosismo e acabar logo com isso, então seria totalmente sincero. Ele parou de se amedrontar e devolveu um olhar cheio de determinação a Langa. 

Que se dane tudo! Iria falar tudo o que Langa deseja saber.

"Ok, então. Vou explicar para você. Desde o momento em que passamos a conviver, seja andando de skate ou não, eu não via mais diferença, já que você está sempre comigo e assim tudo é melhor. E quando você não está comigo, mesmo quando estou andando de skate, não é mais tão divertido e tudo o que penso é em como seria bom apenas estar com você. Você não sai da minha mente" _e nem do meu coração_ , mas isso Reki não teve coragem de falar ainda. "Quando dei por mim, me vi... apaixonado pela pessoa que tinha se tornado o meu melhor amigo."

Langa parecia que tinha acabado de soltar a respiração que estava prendendo e passar a mão nos cabelos para tirar algumas mechas que caíram sobre seus olhos. Parecia que ele tinha ficado bem mais relaxado.

"Ainda estou bravo com você Reki, mas vou focar em um sentimento por vez" disse Langa.

Aquela afirmação confundiu um pouco o ruivo, quando estava prestes a pedir uma explicação, Langa se aproximou, selando os lábios nos dele, de forma suave e gentil.

Só que o beijo não durou mais do que poucos segundos, para desapontamento do ruivo.   
"Eu deveria ter perguntado antes se poderia te beijar... Acontece que eu também gosto de você, desse jeito" o rosto de Langa ruborizou um pouco. "É sempre muito bom estar com você, Reki. O modo como você é sempre tão alegre e cheio de energia me contagia. Sua animação pelo skate faz com que eu queira me esforçar cada vez mais para continuar evoluindo ao seu lado. Mas quando comecei a perceber a direção dos meus sentimentos, achei que o melhor seria tentar reprimi-los, pois não queria perder sua amizade."

"Nós dois somos mesmo muito idiotas" comentou Reki, sorrindo. Ele não conseguia acreditar, cara, ele devia ser muito sortudo. Esse foi o último pensamento dele antes de usar seu braço bom para puxar Langa para mais um beijo.

Dessa vez o beijo foi bem mais longo, intenso e um pouco desajeitado, já que nenhum dos dois tinha muita experiência com esse tipo de coisa. Contudo, ainda era muito bom.

Langa envolveu os braços ao redor do corpo do ruivo, tomando cuidado para não apertar o braço esquerdo enfaixado. 

Aquele beijo era diferente de tudo o que já tinha imaginado. Reki não esperava que Langa possuísse lábios tão macios mas que ao mesmo tempo eram firmes sobre os seus. Os corpos dos dois foram se aproximando, até que não apenas os lábios estivessem colados, mas também cada centímetro de seus corpos. 

Os beijos seguintes passaram a ser mais duradouros e cada vez mais afoitos, com os lábios se afastando apenas para recuperar o mínimo de ar necessário para continuarem e para realizar apenas uma rápida, mas muito simbólica, troca de olhares.

Reki conseguia enxergar no olhar de Langa o mesmo desejo e excitação que ele devia ter na face. O ruivo agora já não tinha noção de mais nada no mundo, ele percebia apenas o corpo de Langa junto ao seu. 

Langa envolveu uma das mãos atrás da nuca de Reki, enquanto a outra mão afagava o cabelo cor de fogo, deixando todas as mechas em desalinho.

Reki moveu os braços pelo corpo do mais alto, até que suas mãos encontraram a barra da camisa branca que ele usava, deslizando para tocar o tronco esguio, mas que havia músculos firmes. O único ponto negativo para Reki era que apenas uma das suas mãos conseguia aproveitar a textura da pele de Langa; já que o braço esquerdo estava coberto pelas ataduras. 

Ao sentir as mãos de Reki ali, sem que conseguisse controlar, um gemido baixo escapou pelos lábios de Langa. E por incrível que pareça, foi isso que tirou o ruivo da sua bolha de desejo. Pois independente do que eles sentiam e do que estava acontecendo ali, até mesmo Reki sabia que deveria ter a confirmação a respeito de algum limite que possa haver para Langa. Quando conseguiu afastar seus lábios e corpo por tempo suficiente para questionar Langa, este já estava retirando a camisa.

Reki observou novamente o corpo de Langa naquela noite. Apesar de praticar skate, ele não possuía o tipo físico cheio de músculos como Joe, era mais esguio, mas com braços firmes e bem definido na região do estômago; e isso meio que surpreendeu o ruivo, já que não era surpresa nenhuma que Langa parecia um saco sem fundo quando se tratava de comida...

"O que está fazendo?" certo, aquela era uma pergunta estúpida, mas a atitude de Langa o pegou desprevenido.

"Achei que seria melhor se tirasse a camisa" ele disse com simplicidade. 

_Nem mesmo nessas horas ele deixa de lado esse jeito simplista de ser..._ pensou o ruivo, até que uma pergunta do garoto de mechas claras cortou a névoa de pensamentos dele:

"Você que quer eu te ajude a tirar a sua camisa?"

"Ah?"

"Sua camisa. Como seu braço está machucado, tirar a camisa é um pouco mais difícil, não é? A menos..." continuou Langa vendo que Reki não esboçava nenhuma reação, imaginando que poderia ter feito algo de errado, deu outra alternativa "que você ache que seja melhor a gente parar."

"Não!!!" o ruivo respondeu alto e rápido demais. "Não é isso... é que... eu não sei o que fazer."

"Eu também não sei" era impossível duvidar da sinceridade de Langa. "Mas talvez possamos descobrir juntos, isso se você quiser" dava para ver que o rubor não deixava as bochechas de Langa, mesmo que sua voz se mantivesse normal.

"Eu quero."

Com essa resposta, Langa se aproximou novamente de Reki, depositando um beijo casto em seus lábios antes de segurar a barra da camisa que ele usava, a puxando para cima, deixando a parte superior descoberta. Subitamente Reki se sentiu meio envergonhado com a situação, não que não tivesse confiança em seu próprio corpo, mas a experiência nova o deixava nervoso.

Ele esperava que Langa tornasse a beijá-lo com voracidade e intensidade, mas ocorreu justamente o contrário. O garoto de cabelos claros passou a distribuir leves selinhos em toda a região do rosto e pescoço de Reki, inclusive na atadura que cobria parte de sua cabeça. 

Para o ruivo, parecia que cada beijo recebido, diminuía o nervosismo que ele sentia, além de fazer que sons um pouco constrangedores escapassem por seus lábios.

Reki envolveu os braços na cintura de Langa, o trazendo para mais perto de si. Ele quase gemeu com isso, o calor dos dois corpos estava sendo enlouquecedor. Mas ele não queria apenas ficar na passividade. Capturou os lábios de Langa em mais um beijo.

Antes que se dessem conta, os dois seguiram em direção a cama, com Langa ficando por cima, mas sempre lembrando de ter cuidado com os machucados de Reki.

Ambos estavam muito nervosos, mas guiados pelo desejo, nenhum deles tinha intenção de parar.

Reki moveu seu braço bom até o cós da calça de Langa, tentando abrir os botões e o zíper, mas com apenas uma mão era bem difícil. Percebendo a intenção do outro, Langa se ergueu o suficiente para tirar a calça ele mesmo, ficando apenas com a cueca.

"É um saco estar com o braço quebrado."

"Daqui a duas semanas você estará totalmente recuperado" lembrou Langa, acima dele. "Então tudo ficará mais fácil."

Reki não entendeu se Langa estava falando sobre fazer suas atividades normais com as duas mãos, ou se ele estaria se referindo a próxima vez que eles estivessem naquele estado. Mas quando os lábios do rapaz tocaram o pescoço de Reki, essa dúvida deixou de ser importante. Tudo em que ele conseguia focar era em Langa e querer mais e mais do que estava acontecendo.

O ruivo estava sentindo a calça se tornar um grande incomodo, então, mesmo com apenas uma mão, ele foi movimentando a calça, a chutando para tirar do próprio corpo, depois de um certo esforço (quem iria imaginar que um ato tão comum seria tão difícil), todas as sensações se amplificaram.

Para Langa a situação não era diferente. Ele nunca iria imaginar aquela noite terminaria daquela maneira, com ele beijando intensamente o melhor amigo por quem se apaixonara. Todo o corpo de Reki era quente, fazendo com que ele desejasse tocar em toda a extensão dele. 

Até que, enquanto beijava o pescoço de Reki, Langa sentiu-se ser virado no colchão. Ao abrir os olhos depois da súbita movimentação, ele percebeu Reki agora por cima dele.

"Agora é minha vez."

"Reki, seu braço" lembrou o garoto. Mas ao olhar para o lado, percebeu que Reki estava sustentando o próprio peso apenas com o braço bom. "Ahh, quanto tempo você vai conseguir aguentar assim?"

"Não muito, então fique quieto" disse o ruivo o beijando nos lábios.

De fato, já estava ficando difícil se manter nessa posição por muito tempo. A motivação dele era que apenas queria retribuir ao menos um pouco das sensações que estava sentindo. Após o beijo, o ruivo estava prestes a dar o braço a torcer, quando sentiu a mão de Langa segurando o ombro esquerdo, impedindo que ele se cansasse.

Reki continuou com a exploração, mas mesmo com a ajuda de Langa, ele não conseguia explorar o corpo do outro como desejava. Então, em um movimento, ele ficou por sobre os quadris de Langa. A nova posição fez com que ele percebesse o membro do outro garoto pressionado pela cueca (não que ele próprio estivesse muito diferente).

O ruivo ergueu o olhar para ver a expressão de Langa. Aquela visão ficaria gravada para sempre na mente de Reki. Os olhos de Langa vidrados nele, o rosto apresentava um rubor com vários tons de vermelho, com o corpo coberto por uma leve camada de suor. O cabelo claro estava uma bagunça e totalmente espalhado por sobre o travesseiro e o peitoral dele subia e descia em ritmo acelerado, tentando recuperar ao menos um pouco de fôlego.   
O ruivo voltou então o olhar para a única peça de roupa que cobria o corpo de Langa.

"Vamos continuar?" mesmo que a menos de alguns minutos eles estavam só nos beijos, Reki sentia a necessidade, não, o desejo de prosseguir. Com Langa.

"Sim."

"Demais!" ele deu um sorriso contente, voltando a atenção ele deslizou as mãos pelas laterais do corpo do outro, chegando ao cós da cueca, a deslizando até que revelasse o membro ereto.

Sem se importar agora com o braço machucado, Reki se apoiou o corpo nele e usou a mão boa para massagear o membro ereto. Logo chegaram aos seus ouvidos um som incrível. Os gemidos de Langa. Cada vez que Reki realizava movimentos mais rápidos com a mão, a intensidade dos gemidos aumentava.

"Ainda bem que não tem mais ninguém aqui não é?" Reki se divertia com a expressão de Langa, que ao mesmo tempo era uma mistura de indecente e fofo.

Antes que Langa pudesse replicar, todo e qualquer raciocínio lhe fugiu da mente quando os lábios do ruivo entraram em contato com seu membro. Era possível apenas se concentrar no prazer que estava recebendo e na sensação que aquecia o seu coração. Langa levou uma das mãos aos cabelos vermelhos de Reki, querendo sentir mais dele. 

Não conseguia formular nenhuma palavra, tudo que saía de seus lábios eram apenas gemidos, mas parecia que o ruivo era fluente nessa linguagem, já que parecia saber exatamente o que fazer para levá-lo ao limite. Apenas quando estava prestes a alcançar o prazer que Langa foi capaz de formular uma palavra que resumia a tudo o que estava sentindo.

"Reki... ah... Reki..." ele gemia, sabendo que não aguentaria por mais tempo, arqueando o corpo cada vez mais em direção ao ruivo.

E justamente por saber disso que o ruivo não parou até que o garoto de cabelos claros atingisse o ápice do prazer.

Logo depois da explosão de sensações, Langa desabou sobre o colchão, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Reki voltou a ficar ao lado dele, absorvendo aquela visão diante de si. Até que percebeu uma movimentação de Langa, para logo em seguida, Reki estar agora abaixo de Langa.

"Minha vez" disse Langa com a voz ainda ofegante. Ele se apoiou em um dos braços, enquanto usava a outra mão para explorar o corpo de Reki e retirar a peça de roupa dele. À medida que abaixava o tecido, o olhar de Langa recaiu sobre a mão esquerda de Reki.

"Seu braço está doendo?" perguntou ficando um pouco preocupado.

"Podemos nos preocupar com isso depois?" Reki respondeu ansioso. "Sendo sincero, eu nem estou sentindo nenhuma dor agora."

Aquilo pareceu que foi o suficiente para Langa, ou talvez ele próprio estivesse com dificuldade para aplacar a excitação que sentia. Ele depositou mais um beijo nos lábios de Reki enquanto a mão seguia para baixo, mas de maneira tão vagarosa que Reki começou a ficar impaciente. O ruivo passou a se movimentar embaixo de Langa tentando intensificar o contato entre os corpos nus, mas parecia que o rapaz de cabelos claros estava disposto a deixá-lo louco apenas movimentando sua mão sobre seu membro excitado e com longos beijos na região de seu pescoço.

"Langa... por favor" nunca passaria pela mente de Reki que ele imploraria por algo dessa forma tão desesperada. "Mais..."

Com um rápido selinho nos lábios, Langa começou a deixar vários beijos pelo corpo do ruivo, que já estava tremendo de ansiedade. Ao passo que os toques iam para baixo, os beijos passaram a ser mais intensos e demorados.

Até que Reki sentiu um pouco que cócegas na região da barriga. Os fios prateados estavam acariciando a região do seu tronco. Ao perceber a movimentação das risadas do ruivo, Langa lhe dirigiu um sorriso enquanto tentava prender as mechas atrás da orelha.

Após isso, Reki sentiu que os movimentos da mão de Langa sobre seu membro aumentaram de forma alucinante, mas ao mesmo tempo calculada, já que sempre que parecia que Reki obteria o prazer total, Langa diminuía o ritmo. Era como estar à beira da rampa de skate e não poder realizar a manobra.

Até que Langa finalmente deu o impulso que faltava.

Depois de tudo que tinha sentido, Reki sabia que não demoraria muito que ele chegasse ao topo das sensações.

Com as duas mãos (ele nem ao menos se importava com os machucados), segurou a cabeça de Langa, para senti-lo mais fundo em si. O ruivo sentia a respiração entrecortada, o suor a molhar o corpo, mas aquele prazer, ele necessitava de mais daquilo. A região onde a boca de Langa não alcançava, ainda era acariciada com as mãos habilidosas do prateado. 

Até que finalmente o ruivo obteve todo o prazer.

Reki desfaleceu sobre as cobertas, pensando que desconhecia uma maneira de descrever tudo o que sentiu. Enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego, Langa deitou-se ao seu lado, pegando o braço machucado dele, avaliando a situação.

"Já disse que não precisa se preocupar" comentou Reki, tranquilizando o outro rapaz. "Está tudo bem. Sem dor. Mas em compensação estou bem cansado. Você vai pegar um futon para mim?"

"Você quer que eu pegue?"

"Na verdade não. Assim está bom. Muito bom."

Depois dessa resposta, Langa envolveu o braço ao redor do corpo de Reki, sempre lembrando de evitar tocar em seus machucados.

"Reki."

"Hum" as pálpebras dele já estavam começando a pesar. "O que?"

"Você também é a minha felicidade. Minha felicidade infinita."

Reki se apertou mais a Langa, caindo no sono com um grande sorriso na face.

O sol entrava pela janela, incomodando os olhos de Reki. Tudo o que ele queria era apenas mais cinco minutos de sono. Ainda sonolento, ele se sentou na cama, mas ao dar uma olhada ao redor, deu-se conta de que aquele não era o seu quarto...

O que significava...

Ele virou para trás, encontrando Langa dormindo profundamente, com as mechas claras totalmente bagunçadas sobre o travesseiro. Ele sorriu com aquela visão, recordando de tudo que ocorreu na noite passada, feliz por não ter sido apenas um sonho.

"Reki?"

"Ah e aí Langa!" cumprimentou, se levantando, pegando suas roupas. Langa por sua vez, decidiu por fazer o mesmo, indo atrás de algo para se cobrir. 

Mas havia uma questão que estava deixando Reki inquieto.

"Langa..."

"Hum?"

"Agora... a gente meio que... estamos... namorando?" perguntou Reki constrangido, se sentando de novo no colchão, observando o rosto de Langa.

"Por mim, sim."

Reki sorriu, era meio difícil acreditar que seu melhor amigo se tornou seu namorado, mas gostava do rumo inesperado que eles estavam tomando.

"Legal! E quando estiver recuperado vamos fazer de novo!"   
"Fazer de novo?"

"Com certeza! Assim como no skate, vamos continuar praticando coisas novas!" disse contente.

O rosto de Langa ficou muito vermelho com essa afirmação.

"Mas não pense que a gente não vai falar sobre a corrida de ontem" Langa também se sentou de frente para Reki, cortando um pouco da sua animação. "Eu não direi a ninguém sobre o que você fez. Mas precisamos ser realistas, mesmo que demore, em algum momento vou ter de encarar Adam e terminar a corrida que começamos."

"Depois de tudo, agora é que não quero mesmo que essa corrida continue. Não tem jeito de te convencer a não fazer isso?"

"Receio que não. Nem eu sei direito o por quê, mas parece que devo terminar a corrida, por algum motivo."

Reki se encolheu, não dava para argumentar contra a determinação de Langa. Mas não poderia apenas deixar o agora namorado, enfrentar o campeão invicto do S e só ficar assistindo como da última vez.

"Então, já que é assim, vamos fazer um acordo."

"Que acordo?"

"Quando tiver que enfrentar Adam, faremos isso juntos. Seguiremos lado a lado."

"Certo, quando acontecer, vamos apoiando um ao outro. Prometo" e mais uma vez Langa ergueu o dedo mindinho.

"Já disse que as crianças é que fazem promessa de mindinho" Reki bateu na mão de Langa e cada um dirigiu seus punhos na região do peito do outro. "Viu, é assim que os adultos fazem promessas. Só tem um problema" acrescentou Reki logo em seguida.

"Qual?"

"Eu preciso de um nome para usar no S! Você já é Snow, mas eu não tenho nenhum! E o seu é tão legal e combina com você..." continuou murmurando Reki.

Naquele momento, Langa viu a luz do sol entrando pela janela, iluminando o cômodo, mas refletindo de maneira única em Reki, que se mantinha de costas. A luz fez com que o cabelo vermelho ficasse ainda mais brilhante e com seu formato singular, o lembrasse de uma chama, que não apenas aquece, mas que também é capaz de iluminar toda a escuridão e que se mantém vivo por muito tempo.

"Flame combina com você, Reki."

Na hora Reki se animou.

"Nossa, isso é muito maneiro! Você é o Snow e eu serei Flame! Vamos derrotar Adam juntos!"

Após se arrumarem, trocarem alguns beijos, tomar café, trocar mais alguns beijos; Reki e Langa foram de skate até o restaurante de Joe para encontrarem com os outros.

Quando chegaram, Cherry, Shadow e Miya já estavam lá.

"E aí galera!"

"Vocês demoraram, estavam fazendo o quê?" gritou Shadow.

"Nada, só acordei tarde" desconversou Reki.

"Slime por que você está tão animado?" estranhou Miya, vendo a alegria um pouco fora do comum do ruivo.

Todos ali sabiam do jeito animado de Reki, mas mesmo assim, eles perceberam que havia algo de diferente nos dois que acabaram de chegar.   
"Só contente que depois de ontem ninguém mais se machucou."

Os quatro skatistas pareceram aceitar essa resposta, mesmo que ao menos por naquele momento.

"Recebemos uma notificação de que S ficará fechado por um mês, para desviar a atenção da polícia" disse Joe depois que Langa e Reki se acomodaram no balcão.   
"E isso vai ser possível?" questionou Langa. "Como apenas um mês pode fazer desaparecer todo o ocorrido e a suspeita de corridas ilegais de skate?"

"Adam possui muitos contatos, não duvido que tenha alguém na polícia que desvie as rotas de patrulha nos horários em que a pista é aberta" respondeu Cherry.

A menção de Adam fez com que ele se lembrasse de uma coisa.

"Langa, a gente trouxe as flores que Adam te deu ontem."

"Legal" disse Reki ao ver o skatista IA se aproximar com um belo vaso e o buquê de rosas vermelhas. "Deixa comigo."

Reki tirou o buquê do vaso e em passos decididos, abriu a porta do restaurante.

"Olha, bem na hora" ele comentou jogando as flores com a precisão de um jogador de basquete, que caíram dentro da caçamba do caminhão de lixo que passava naquele momento pela rua. 

Ao voltar para dentro do restaurante, ele deu de cara com a expressão abismada dos outros skatistas. 

"Que foi? Achei muito estúpido você aceitar aquelas rosas do Adam, Langa."

"Parece que o Slime está com ciúme" zombou Miya.

"Não é nada disso! É que aquele metido me irrita desde que o conheci" desconversou Reki, mas era possível ver um leve rubor em suas bochechas. 

O que Reki não tinha percebido, é que com toda essa agitação, o gorro de seu moletom de moveu, revelando uma marca de um chupão, que ficou visível aos demais skatistas.

Todos então voltaram o seu olhar para o garoto canadense, encontrando uma marca similar ao do ruivo no próprio pescoço. Os olhares dos quatro ficaram alternando entre os dois, como em uma partida de tênis. Era meio óbvio o que aquilo significava, o que ninguém esperava era que os dois já tivessem chegado nesse nível.

Reki, dando-se conta da mudança no ar do ambiente, moveu o gorro de volta para o lugar, tentando fazer de conta de que não era nada demais, enquanto tentava conter o rubor das próprias bochechas.

"Bom já que S vai ficar fechado por um mês, teremos um mês para praticar para quando formos correr contra Adam novamente! Vamos Langa!"

Com uma despedida, como se não houvesse nada demais, os dois saíram do restaurante se pondo a subir em suas pranchas, deixando para trás os amigos sem saber como assimilar aquela novidade.

"Eles..." começou Miya, querendo tirar algumas dúvidas, agora que a curiosidade havia sido atiçada.

"Não vou fazer nenhum comentário" disse Joe.

"Muito menos eu" acrescentou Shadow.

"Você pode ser o candidato olímpico de skate Miya, mas você ainda tem 14 anos, não vou acabar com sua inocência" comentou Cherry, fazendo com que o menino de olhos verdes ficasse irritado.

Enquanto se dirigiam ao skatepark, Reki chamou a atenção de Langa.

"Sabe Langa, mesmo com tudo que aconteceu ontem, percebi que não disse uma coisa."

"O quê?"

"Eu meio que te amo."

O outro rapaz deu um sorrisso.

"I love you too."

"Sorte sua que pelo menos isso em inglês eu entendo." disse Reki contente. "Vem, vamos lá!"

Os dois sabiam que ainda teriam muitas coisas para resolverem pela frente, mas ao menos, a partir de agora, estariam mais juntos do que nunca para enfrentar qualquer coisa.

**Author's Note:**

> Muito obrigada a você por ter lido até aqui.  
> Sério mesmo, além de ser um capítulo enorme, esse one-shot foi uma experiência nova, que não sei se me sai muito bem. Além que morri de vergonha durante grande parte do processo de escrita.  
> Se não foi do seu agrado ou se achar que estraguei esse ship, eu peço desculpas. Por ser um estilo que não estou familiarizada, estou me sentindo um pouco insegura com essa publicação, só que eu queria muito publicar uma história de SK8!  
> Fique à vontade para oferecer suas críticas ou elogios (nunca se sabe).  
> Até a próxima.


End file.
